The invention relates to a shield cleaning system with a fluidic nozzle body which has a washing nozzle for spraying cleaning fluid and which possesses a nipple for connecting a line supplying cleaning fluid.
Shield cleaning systems of the above type are used in present-day motor vehicles, particularly for spraying the windshield, and are therefore generally known. In the known shield cleaning systems, the fluidic nozzle body is fastened to the vehicle body by means of holding parts. It becomes noticeable, in this case, that the body region in which the fluidic nozzle is fastened has the disadvantage of relatively coarse tolerances. The result of this is that the washing nozzle does not always have the necessary exact orientation in relation to the shield. This is a particularly serious disadvantage in shield cleaning systems in which the cleaning operation is carried out simply by spraying with the cleaning fluid, without subsequent wiping with a shield wiper, because, in such systems, the cleaning action requires a specific region to be sprayed with a great degree of accuracy.
Conventional washing nozzles are usually designed as a spherical head which is seated in a ball socket of a washing nozzle mounting and which, after mounting, can be oriented exactly in relation to the shield. Where increasingly popular fluidic nozzles are concerned, however, such a configuration would be highly complicated, because these must have a relatively large fluidic nozzle body which is not designed rotationally symmetrically.
The problem on which the invention is based is to design a shield cleaning system of the type initially mentioned, in such a way that it is possible to orient a fluidic nozzle body in as simple a way as possible.
This problem is solved, according to the invention, in that the nipple has at least one holding part for invariable fastening to a body part and, at its end facing the fluidic nozzle body, has a spherical head, and in that the fluidic nozzle body is held by means of a ball socket on this spherical head sealingly, but so as to be pivotable on all sides and rotable about its longitudinal axis relative to the nipple.
In such a shield cleaning system, instead of the fluidic nozzle body the nipple is fastened to a body part. This nipple is connected to the fluidic nozzle body by means of a ball joint. As a result, the fluidic nozzle body can be pivoted on all sides and additionally rotated about its axis running in the direction of the ejected fluid jet. The latter feature is advantageous when the washing nozzle has an elongate spraying region which has to be oriented as accurately as possible in the direction of the main extent of a shield to be sprayed.
The mounting of the shield cleaning system can be carried out particularly quickly if the ball socket is designed as an elastic component capable of being snapped onto the spherical head. Such an embodiment also makes it possible for the nozzle body to be exchanged quickly, for example if heating provided in it is defective.
The heating which is often provided in present-day washing nozzles and prevents freezing in the event of frost can be implemented in a simple way, in the shield cleaning system according to the invention, in that the fluidic nozzle body has, above its ball socket, a cable duct with an electric cable, and in that an electric heating element is provided within the fluidic nozzle body above a fluidic element.